Ayon vs. Quilge Opie
|image = |conflict =Quincy Blood War |date =June 14th |place =Hueco Mundo |result =Quilge Opie is victorious. |side1 =*Ayon † |side2 =*Executive Hunting Captain Quilge Opie |forces1 =*Hand-to-Hand Combat |forces2 =*Quincy: Vollständig (Biskiel) |casual1 =*Ayon is killed. |casual2 =*Quilge is lightly injured. }} is a battle during the Quincy Blood War in which the chimera monster Ayon takes on Executive Hunting Captain Quilge Opie. Prelude After seeing the Wandenreich capture many of their fellow Arrancar, Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, and Cyan Sung-Sun take the offensive, but are quickly defeated by the hunting Captain Quilge Opie.Bleach manga, Chapter 488 With the three defeated, Ichigo Kurosaki is left to take on Quilge and his three underlings.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, pages 6-11 Outmatched, Quilge releases his Quincy: Vollständig, Biskiel, and begins to demonstrate the power of the Quincy.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-14 However, he is interrupted by someone punching him. As he turns around, the beast Ayon knocks him to the ground and stands before him. Behind him, the Tres Bestias cheer Ayon on.Bleach; manga; Chapter 491, pages 15-17 Ayon turns around to his creators for a moment, prompting Mila Rose to ask what he is looking at and Sung-Sun to wonder if he is worrying about them. Appaci then tells Ayon to not worry about them and defeat Quilge.Bleach manga; Chapter 492, page 1 Battle With this, Ayon lets out a tremendous roar and bursts into a rage. This causes Ichigo and the others to wonder what is Ayon. Apacci explains Ayon is a monster created from their left arms and, since they are not their enemy this time, warns Ichigo, Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue to not get in the way if they do not want to be killed, since Ayon cannot determine friend from foe. Ayon rushes Quilge, who takes up a battle stand and simply tells Ayon that a monster like him is incapable of defeating his Vollständig. Ayon quickly punches the Quincy into the air.Bleach manga; Chapter 492, pages 2-5 Ayon lands a punch right in Quilge's face, knocking him away. He chases his opponent, tearing his wing off and smashing him into the ground. Ayon picks Quilge back up and smashes him multiple times into the ground, causing Orihime and Sado to look on in horror at what appears to be excessive force. Ayon then concludes by slamming Quilge back into the ground with his head buried beneath the sands of Hueco Mundo. Appaci then decides to come up for a closer look, smiling at how Ayon might have gone too far. She expresses how impressed she is with Quilge's durability, considering he is still in one piece after being smashed up by Ayon. However, Quilge surprises Appaci by stabbing her through the chest. As he stands up, his neck is revealed to be broken and he notes that Ayon's power was not included in the report given to him. Snapping his neck back into place, he states he will need to suggest to "his majesty" that the Blut should be strengthened. Mila Rose and Sung-Sun are horrified to see that Quilge survived. Ayon initially gives no reaction to his opponent's lack of injury. Quilge then notes that before he does report to Yhwach, he will have to hurry with their deaths and activates another Quincy technique.Bleach manga; Chapter 492, pages 12-17 .]] All are wary of Quilge as he activates his technique. Addressing Ayon, he tells the monster that he will be the first to die, but corrects himself and says that he shall be the first to “live.” Seeing the danger of Quilge's technique, Mila Rose warns Ayon to not attack, but the warning comes too late as the monster charges at the Quincy again. Sung-Sun and Mila Rose are shocked to see Ayon's body begin to break down and become absorbed by Quilge. Quilge reveals the ability's name as '''Sklaverei and explains the ability uses a Quincy’s basic ability to gather Reishi in the most powerful way: enslaving Reishi. He admits that he did not want to use it because it makes his form to be tainted with "evil", as his new form is revealed to be composed of parts of Ayon.Bleach manga; Chapter 493, pages 1-6 Aftermath With Ayon out of the way, the Tres Bestias along with Orihime and Sado are forced to hide. Seeing that they cannot fight Quilge, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun take the injured Apacci and retreat towards Inoue’s and Sado’s position. Sun-Sun then activates her Muda ability. Quilge remarks that they are truly like beasts with their sensing of the danger of his powers. Mila Rose explains to Sado and Inoue that they are not saving them, but that it would be problematic if their considerable Reiatsu was also absorbed by Quilge. Mila Rose then recognizes Inoue as the "Princesa" that Aizen brought to Hueco Mundo before. As she wonders why Inoue is back, Sung-Sun tells her to talk later. She notes their immediate problem is Quilge's ability to absorb Reishi as they have no chance at winning since everything in both Hueco Mundo and Soul Society is made of Reishi, including their bodies. Sung-Sun briefly explains the mechanisms of her Muda and suggests they try to stay hidden so they move to where Ichigo and his allies are. Unfortunately, Quilge discovers them as he compliments Sung-Sun on a good strategy. He absorbs the dome formed by Sung-Sun's Muda and points out that Sung-Sun's strategy did not take into account the difference in power between him and them. All of them soon find themselves in pain, as Quilge absorbs the Reishi that forms their bodies. Seeing the pain they are in, Quilge points out how ungraceful it is to see the weak die and tells them to perish. Ichigo then intervenes, now in Bankai, and attacks Quilge.Bleach manga; Chapter 493, pages 7-14 References Navigation Category:Fights